Brothers Removed
by redelflady
Summary: This takes place before the Mark of Cain story arc.
1. Chapter 1

Dried tracks on his dirty cheeks and the worst dull thumping in his brain. It felt as if someone were trying to break out of his head. He couldn't even open his eyes, they were sealed shut with the salt of his tears. He thought he was in the car, maybe. He couldn't think. The pain, the thumping, it was never ending.

"Dean." he heard, "You have to get up."

"No." he mumbled weakly. "No more. Just let me die here..." He dry heaved a few times. His body felt like it was made of lead.

"Dean!" The voice was more insistant, "Get up Boy! It's not your time!"

"Shut up. Just shut up Bobby..." his voice trailed off. "No more... No. Dead. All Dead."

Waves of pain rolled over him, head, heart and spirit, all writhing in pain. Finally he passed out from it all.

"Balls." Bobby's spirit left the car.

"Katy, wake up."

"Hmm? Go away. I'm tired."

Bobby sighed. "Get up girl, I need your help."

Katy sat up in bed, red curls all around her face, eyes still closed. "Bobby, I don't wanna get involved ok? I'm done helping. No one ever helps me and mine, so NO."

She fell back in the bed and curled up under the covers.

"Katy bug, if you don't help, he's gonna die. It's not his time to die. It's one of the Winchesters." He hoped this plea would work.

She sat straight up with bright blue eyes wide open, "Oh the Winchesters that you always told me to stay away from when I was growing up?" She stared at his spirit.

"How did you get in here anyway? This building is warded six ways from Sunday."

"No time to explain. I was trying to get him here, but he wrecked the car and has just given up. He's only a couple miles down the road. You're my only hope."

She rolled her eyes, "Star Wars references Bobby? Really?" She got up from the bed and padded over to the window and looked down. "There's snow on the ground, good 2 inches." She looked at her cell, "It's freakin' 20 degrees out there...and it's 3:17 in the morning." She went to the large stone fireplace and added a log, stirring the embers hugging her flannel nightgown tight.

"He's gonna freeze to death, Katy. He needs help. He's all tore up, inside and out. Go get him and bring him in out of the cold."

She wrinkled her freckled nose, "Where were you when Mom..."

"Katy."

She heard another distinct voice behind her. Bobby took a step back. Katy turned to see Death standing there.

"I would consider it a...personal favor, if you would retrieve him."

She growled with her teeth showing, "And you were so eager to help me last year?"

Death nodded slightly, "I will forgive your attitude. This once. It is very important that he live. If you can bring him back, quickly, I will come visit next time you make your wonderful blueberry scones and Early Grey tea. We can talk then."

Katy snorted, she was not impressed by Death, but she knew to show some respect.

"Fine. I will get your precious Winchester. Meet me downstairs Bobby." She looked at Death, "I need to get some warm clothes on." Death walked through the fireplace and disappeared.

A few moments later she walked down the stairs, bundled up for the cold.

"Ok, where is he?" She glared at Bobby.

"Main Street, just this side of Wilkinson. Hurry Katy." Bobby pleaded.

She exited out the back of the shop and jogged to the garage. The old pick up creaked and groaned as it started. Bobby sat next to her. "Truck is as old as I am." he muttered. "Complains just as much too." she replied. They headed down main street and a short few minutes later she saw the Impala. The passenger side pushed into a tree.

"Katy, take his car, leave yours. It's better to keep him hidden if we can."

"Looks like the frame is bent, might not be possible Bobby." She shut off her truck and got out in the falling snow, flashlight in hand. "There's no snow tires or chains on the car. No wonder he wrecked." She examined the passenger door. "She still might run..."

She went to the drivers side and pulled the door open. "Oh my God!" She backed up with her hand over her mouth. The overwhelming smell of vomit, alcohol and sickness wafted out. She took a couple deep breaths and quickly leaned in and found his neck, feeling for a pulse. She backed out, exhaling. "He's alive. What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Alot. Now get the car moving and get him inside." Bobby snapped.

"Bite me." she muttered, pushing limp legs out of the way and getting behind the wheel. Baby started with a little protest, "At least she has antifreeze.." she spoke to his stationary form. The trip back to her place took almost an hour. She had the drivers window down so she could breathe. The impala limping all the way and both happy to be finally stop in the garage.

Bobby was no where to be seen now. She grabbed a cold hand and pulled the unconscious Winchester up. She tried pulling him up on his feet but his legs collapsed. Rolling her eyes she pulled him over her shoulder in fireman's carry. She groaned as she shut the garage and remembered the step to the second story. For a moment she considered putting him in the small hunter's quarters in the back of the shop, but upstairs it would be easier to hide him and make sure he was recovering.

By the time she got upstairs her back was on fire as well as her thighs and knees. With each step she went over every curse word she had ever heard in a rather loud voice.

She staggered finally at her bed and tried to lay him down easy but it was more like a sack of potatoes falling.

"Sorry Dude." She frowned. Katy immediately started to access his health. He was breathing, heartbeat was strong but his color was pallid. His clothes were caked with unknown stuffs. She started undressing him and contemplated washing his clothes, but decided to throw them away. Taking the contents of his pockets she put them on her nightstand. A bucket of warm water and washcloth to wash him down as best as possible. She pinched his skin and determined he was dehydrated. His temperature was 101. She placed a sheet over him and then a heating blanket cranked up high. She tried to gently wake him but he didn't stir. "You're gonna make me do this aren't you?" she asked him. She almost wished he would answer.

She disappeared in the bathroom and returned with a bag of saline, some Liquid acetaminophen and tape. She tried to find a good vein in his arms but nothing looked good. Finally she found one on the back of his hand, "Just for the record, I hate doing this. Don't like IVs and I don't like finding a vein..."

So focused on getting the needle in she didn't notice that his eyes opened.

"There! Got it!" She looked up and was shocked to see him looking back at her.

"Ow." he said weakly.

"Hey there. Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She quickly pushed some acetaminophen in the drip, his eyes conveyed serious pain.

"Here, drink some water." she put a glass of cold water to his lips and he drank a sip, only spilling a few drops.

He started shivering violently and groaning, he rolled over and threw up on the floor.

"Sorry." he moaned.

"It's ok. Here's a bucket, if you need to throw up again..."

He grabbed the bucket and proceeded to heave once again. She warmed a washcloth and cleaned up his face when he was done.

Once everything was cleaned she sat down on the edge of the bed. His eyes were still open.

"I smell booze, so I'm assuming that you are trying to drink till you drop. Well, you've dropped. Wrecked your car and could have frozen to death."

"How did you...find me?" he croaked.

"Some friends of yours asked me to help you. Apparently it's not your time to die. Not just yet."

He closed his eyes, "Just let me die." he whispered.

"I can't. I have been tasked with keeping you alive." She put a fresh washcloth on his forehead.

"No, I want to die...I don't...have anyone left...everyone is gone. Everyone is dead."

He was starting to move around too much, risking his IV.

"Stop moving..." she tried to hold down his arms. "Look!" She said sharply. He immediately stopped and looked up at her.

"You aren't the only one that's lost everyone OK? I **will** get you better. After that, what you decide is between you and Death. Got it?"

His eyes widened and he slowly nodded.

She let his arms go and they stared at each other for a few moments.

"What's your name anyway?" she asked.

He swallowed and grimaced, looking away.

"Dean. Dean Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" Dean whispered.

"Laurel Iowa. Population 336. It's a real happenin' place." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just rest for a while Dean. Don't worry, apparently Bobby is the only spirit that can get in here." She didn't feel it was necessary to discuss Death's visit at the moment. "Just get better." She walked over to the small kitchen table and took off all of her snow gear. Warming another cloth, she walked over to him and he was asleep again. She put the warm cloth on his forehead. He sighed deeply and muttered, "Sam..."

She put another log on the waning fire and stirred the embers. shutting off all the lights but the small lamp next to the couch. Katy pulled the quilt off of the back of the couch and over her. She laid on the couch so she could keep an eye on Dean.

"I hope you're happy Bobby." She whispered.

His voice replied in her ear, "Thanks Katy bug."

A small smile crept across her lips as she dozed off.

A short 3 hours later the coffee machine processed a pot of dark brew. The smell woke her up as it did every morning. As it always did, every day, the smell reminded her of her Mother and she frowned.

She checked the IV and it was almost done. She tested his skin and although still dehydrated, it was better than it was. She got another bag from the bathroom and replaced the done bag.

How funny that this shipment of saline had arrived about 6 weeks ago, just out of the blue. A good 8 months after her Mother had passed. "Mom always said, all things happen for a reason." she whispered. She checked his temp and it was down to 100.

She sat at the kitchen table and fixed a cup of coffee. Turned on the small tv to watch the news. Nothing good on the news and another 3-6 inches of snow was expected.

Dean started mumbling in his sleep, "No. Sammy... Stop." His legs were moving like he was running. "Sam!" He yelled. She got to the bed and held him down, protecting his IV. "Dean!" She said firmly.

His eye blinked and looked at her, they were so infinitely sad, those green eyes.

"Dean. You're safe." She took the now cold rag off of his head.

He sighed and laid back, "Can I have some water?"

"Sure, we will try some again." She got some cold tap water and gave him just the smallest taste. "Let's see how your stomach does." After a few minutes of no adverse effects she gave him a few more swallows.

"Better?"

He nodded and suddenly his eyes got wide. "Need to Pee. Now."

"Good. That's a good sign."

She helped him up slowly, still in his dirty underwear.

"Here, use the IV pole for support too."

He managed to make it over to the bathroom with help.

"You're on your own here. I will be right here if you need anything ok?"

He nodded and closed the door behind him. She quickly stripped the bed and changed the sheets while keeping an ear out for any distress. She walked over to the door and for a moment heard him crying. She quietly walked back to the kitchen and put a pot on the stove. From the pantry she pulled some home canned veggies and poured them in. In a few moments she had a hearty beef stew going.

She heard the door open, and he very slowly walked out. "I have clean clothes...in my car." His face was stained with tears.

"Don't worry about that right now. The car is secure in my garage. You can take a shower in a day or two and get dressed."

He nodded, "Whiskey? Do you have any?"

"No. I don't keep booze in the house. Quite frankly you don't need it. If Death is what you want, you will have to do it after you're better."

His eyes narrowed and he walked to the bed, "Don't judge me. You ...you just don't know..."

She nodded, "No I don't. And you don't know anything about me either... I can see you're in pain. Everyone's in pain from something, you're not any different." She immediately regretted what she had said.

"Really? Lady, you don't have a clue. You're just a bitch." he snapped. He turned and started slowly moving to the stairs. "Screw you."

She sighed loudly, "Gonna leave in your skivvies? In the snow?"

"Oh my God. Fuck you!" He screamed, turning back to her. Tears running down his face again.

"Look Dean. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be mean. I...I just..." Now her blue eyes were starting to tear. "Look, all I have to do is get you...alive again. Then you can do whatever you want. OK?"

As she had for the past few years, she locked all emotions away.

"Don't put yourself out on my account." Dean growled.

"Bobby asked me to take care of you. You can thank him later. I'm sure he'll be around sooner or later."

She stood there with her hands on her hips, he was hanging on to the IV stand for dear life. Once again they were left staring at each other.

Finally he started shivering. "Fuck, it's cold."

"Get back to the bed. I'll stir up the fire." She put a couple of logs on and put the screen back in place.

Quickly she had him tucked in with the heating blanket and another on top of that. "Warm?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Still want some whiskey."

"Not gonna happen dude." She offered a weak smile.

He closed his eyes, "Whatever."

"How about we start over? My name is Katy Juniper. You're at my shop, Calliope's Menagerie. It's a bookstore cafe kinda place with hunters quarters in the back." She gave him another swallow of water.

"So you know about hunters?" He seemed surprised.

"More than I care to know."

Dean snorted and then groaned as his stomach cramped.

"Sorry, too much water. See if you can keep it down. Later today I will have some broth for you."

He grimaced at the pain, however he did however manage to keep the water down.

"Once you are peeing on a regular basis and can keep stuff down, I will take out the IV. Go back to sleep for a while."

"My head is still pounding."

"I have a little liquid acetaminophen left." She gave him some in the IV.

"Do you take care of all hunters like this?" he asked as the thumping in his head lessened some.

"No. There haven't been any hunters here in a year or more. I closed the shop. You are only getting special treatment because Bobby asked me to make sure you survived."

"Why would you close the shop?"

"Too many questions Dean Winchester. Go to sleep. You need rest to get better." She walked over and stirred the stew, hoping he would be asleep by the time she looked over and he was.

She quietly put on her outside gear and took his keys. She found his clean clothes in the trunk of the car. She chuckled at all the weapons also found there... "Hunters."

She thew his bag in the back of the shop and started the walk to get her truck. Cutting across a few back yards and parking lots in the snow covered town. The wind was picking up and Katy wrapped her scarf closer around her face. She only saw a few people moving about. Waving occasionally, she hurried with her head down.

She wasn't used to talking to people much anymore. Now she had to be up close and personal with someone and someone that was ill. It brought back too many memories that weren't good. It was an uncomfortable feeling to be forced to interact. She was just fine in her own world where she was the only person.

As she turned the corner to Main street she saw a tow truck pull up in front of her truck.

Griphyns Towing was emblazoned on the side. "Shit." she thought, now running to the truck. "Griz!" she called, "Griz! it's ok, I can drive it home!"

The older man looked up as he got out of his truck. "Everything ok Katy?"

"Yeah!" she stopped in front of the large older man. "She just...um...didn't like the cold last night. I think it's ok."

He nodded, "Why were you going out anyway? Too damn cold for sane people to be out."

"I...uh...Wanted some Dairy Queen, so I was headed to Marshalltown." She was sure he wasn't going to buy any of this.

"Ice cream? When it's 20 degrees outside? You sound like Mari! You women...I will never understand!" He had a hearty laugh that matched his white beard.

"Yeah, we are just crazy like that!" She jumped in the truck and she started just fine. "Thanks for stopping Griz! Say hey to Mari for me!" she waved as she drove off.

Parked in the garage again, all was normal again. Dean's car was going to take some work. Katy's truck was a black 1977 Dodge Warlock with a 440 that had been beat up plenty but still ran well. Farther over on the other side of the large garage was a car covered with a blue tarp. She left locking the garage behind her and grabbing his bag from the dark shop, going through it before she headed upstairs to make sure there was no whiskey. Just clothes and a copy of Busty Asian Beauties.

She rolled her eyes and snorted, "Lovely." She slowly walked up the stairs, after the activities of the past 12 hours her back and legs were really sore. She crept in the large one room apartment and Dean was still asleep. Katy checked on the stew still simmering on low, it was starting to smell wonderful.

She put his duffle bad on the nightstand. He was breathing good although his temperature was still up some. All in all, at least he wasn't getting worse.

She peeled off her outterwear and stripped down to her briefs and t shirt. Taking an alieve she laid down on the couch, covered in the quilt. She looked at her cell, 11:45 am. "Just a quick nap." she thought as she fell asleep watching Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

His screams woke her up around 3:30 in the afternoon, she bolted off the couch and again held his arms, "Sammy!" His voice was ragged, "No! Sam!" His arms moved harder and one slipped from her grasp and flew up hitting her in the face. She saw stars as she fell to the ground. "Shit!" she grabbed her face and took a deep breath. Up again she held him down until his nightmare subsided. She felt his forehead and his fever was up again. She noticed blood on her hand and growled as she looked in her reflection in a picture on the wall. Sure enough there was a cut near her right eye. She applied a couple of band aids in the bathroom mirror when she heard him call, "Katy?"

"Yeah." she walked over to the bed, "You ok? You were having another nightmare."

"No, not alright." he whispered, "Never will be..."

For the first time she her heart ached for him, she knew that feeling so well.

"I don't know what happened Dean, but I'm sorry." She tentatively touched his hand.

"I wish you didn't have to feel that way." she bit her bottom lip. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The last thing she wanted was to hear about what upset him, she had enough issues of her own, but seeing someone else experiencing similar pain, was in itself painful.

Dean's eyes were glassy and his cheeks flushed with fever. "My brother... Sam. He's... He's dead." he choked and tried to stop the flood of tears. "And this time...I can't get him back." His body wracked with emotion and he sobbed out loud.

She slowly sat down next to him and for the first time in a very long time, she hugged someone. She held him tight and let him cry till he could cry no more. She shed a few tears of her own, but she didn't share them. She held and gently rocked him till he cried himself to sleep.

She managed to get up without waking him and quickly dressed, built up the fire and quietly went downstairs.

"Bobby!" she called to the dusty, empty room. "Bobby get your ass down here!"

She heard him snort and turned around, "I'm not at your beckon call Katy."

"But apparently I'm at yours? Why can't Dean bring Sam back? I know it's happened before, I've heard the stories. Why is this time different?"

Bobby frowned, "Just can't, now stop asking questions."

"He doesn't want to live without his brother, why did you have me get him? Doesn't he have a right to die if he wants to?"

"NO!" Bobby's spirit flickered, "He can't die, not now! You can help him Katy, help him get over this. Show him he can live without Sammy."

"I don't know that I'm the one to show him that Bobby. Lately I haven't much felt like living either." she crossed her arms and glared.

"Katy! Don't say that! It's not your time either. You have so much more to do in your life and so does Dean. Maybe helping him will help you too..."

"Oh so that's why you were sending him here huh?" She started pacing in front of the picture window, "Two birds one stone kinda thing? You and Death work this out? Part of your big master plan? Put the two damaged people together and see what shakes out?"

Bobby sighed, "Just help him please, help him see that he can go on with his life. I have to go now. I'll check in with you again."

His lopsided smile made her smile even though she was angry. "Just go..." She murmured as his spirit dissipated.

She flopped down in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of the window and just thought for a while. She didn't know if she could convince him that life was worth living again. Did she even believe that herself? Everyone and everything died and wasn't that the most painful part of life? Or was it watching her Mother suffer and die so slowly as the cancer took her? Was it fair to convince Dean that life would be ok without his brother?

Eventually she took a deep breath, stood up and walked to the phone, dialing a number she knew by heart.

"Hey Bud, it's Katy. Yeah, it has been a while. You're right too long. We will be opening again in a week. It's time. I know, I know. I'm ready. Thanks, I miss them both. Everyday. You'll get the word out right? Thanks. Next Monday, we will be ready for hunters next Monday. I promise I'll keep in touch. Bye"

She actually felt good when she hung up the phone. That feeling had been gone for so long.

She made a few more calls and supplies would be coming in over the next few days. The only thing she didn't order was liquor. She usually kept whiskey on hand for hunters to drink, but she wanted to wait and see how Dean handled all this. If he did at all.

She glanced at the clock and realized it was after 8:00 PM, time to go back up and check on the patient.

As she walked up the stairs the aches and pains of the past few days came back, hurt back, legs sore, face hurt. "It's hell getting older."

As she walked through the upstairs door, she saw Dean just sitting down on the bed. "You ok?"

He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry..." he started.

"Nothing to be sorry for Dean. We should mourn those that have gone on. The question is, can you get up and move forward? Can you, will you, continue living? Even without Sam?"

He stared at the lamp for a few moments, "I don't know that I can. I have been responsible for Sam since he was 6 months old. I have done everything to make sure he is ok and now he's gone. Gone for good. I failed him."

"I know that feeling, but sometimes as hard as it is, it's just time for them to move on without us. Until recently I didn't know if I could survive. I got up every day and just existed. Went through the motions because that's what I'm supposed to do. I think I'm ready to try living again. I think. I have a week to get the shop ready and I hope you can help me. We will be open for hunters next Monday. I think there are a lot of them that could use your advice and knowledge."

He turned to look at her, "Did you tell me that Bobby told you to save me? Or did I dream that?"

She sat down on the couch facing him, "No dream, Bobby sent me. Well, he was trying to send you here, but you didn't make it. I think you threw up and passed out. So he told me where to find you."

"I threw up? In the CAR?" he groaned.

"Oh I think you did lots of stuff in he car." she wrinkled her nose. "It smells pretty bad."

"Son of a bitch."

"Well at least I could get the car back here after you hit that tree..."

"I WRECKED the car?!" he laid back in the bed. "Shit."

"The car is safely locked up in the garage, don't think the frame is bent but it will take a lot of work to get back in driving shape."

"How does Bobby know you?" he was focused on the ceiling trying to make his head stop throbbing.

"I've known him my whole life. He used to come around a lot, well when he was alive. He doesn't visit as much now that he's, you know, dead."

"But if this place is warded so well, how can he get in?"

"I have no idea, but he does." She still didn't think mentioning Death was a great idea just yet.

The conversation continued about Bobby as she fixed him some broth and got him to drink more water. He still had a fever but at least he was communicating. She actually got him to eat a couple pieces of vegetables from the stew and keep them down.

By the time midnight came around they were both tired. Since he was able to eat and drink Katy removed the IV and bandaged up his hand.

She gave him a couple more aspirin and some carbonated soda.

"What happened to your face?" he reached up and gently touched one of the band aids.

"Your nightmares are very... interactive apparently."

Dean frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

She cut him off, "Don't worry, you were sound asleep and pretty damn strong even when you're sick." She gave him a smile and patted his shoulder.

She tucked him in with the heated blanket and turned the lights off. She again, curled up on the couch.

"Aren't you tired of sleeping on the couch?" he asked.

"No. I have spent more nights than I can count on this couch. We have a long history and we get along just fine." She affectionately patted the blue cushion behind her head.

"Why is that?"

"My Mom, she was sick. So I was always near and she loved the fireplace, so we just lived in this room. The two bedrooms are pretty much empty. She had cancer...for a really long time." Katy sighed.

"Sorry."

"Thanks. You know, if you ever want to talk about Sam..." She let the sentence trail off and he didn't reply.

For a long while the room was quiet other than the popping of the wood in the fireplace. The glow shaded the room in a low amber color. She glanced at him and his green eyes were intently fixed on the fire.

As she fell asleep she did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She prayed. She wasn't sure who she was praying to exactly, maybe just to the universe. Katy prayed for those that had passed to be at peace. She prayed that Dean would feel better and that he wouldn't have anymore nightmares. Much to her own surprise she prayed that he would stay and be able to find his own peace. She fell into a deep sleep in the middle of her prayer and shortly thereafter Dean fell into a sound sleep as well.

Bobby and Cas stood outside in the snow staring up at the window to the living room.

"I don't like this Cas. Not one bit. It's wrong."

"Bobby, it's necessary. Sometimes lessons have to be learned the hard way. If you don't like it, take it up with Chuck."

"Balls."

They both disappeared and the full moon above shown on the undisturbed white snow and it sparkled so many stars.


End file.
